familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Television and Films Season 15
Television shows and films shown in Season 15 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory extended director's cut || The Boys in the Band ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Charlie has to “earn” the factory. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Turtlenecks || The Boys in the Band ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Lois puts on something more appropriate. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Doctor Who Farted || Inside Family Guy ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Doctor tries to delay entry to the T.A.R.D.I.S.. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Stewie's video || Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date ||align="center"| Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie reviews the video he created for Chris to Taylor Swift. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Response || Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date ||align="center"| Chris, Stewie ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Taylor Swift answers Chris' own video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "The Boy in the Giant Tux" || Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date ||align="center"| Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Taylor Swift makes a music video about Chris. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rational Geographic || Hot Shots ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The exploration teams decide to stay in the offices. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Anti-vaccination PSA || Hot Shots ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch Peter's anti-vaccination PSA. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Gyllenhaal or Leto? || Carter and Tricia ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Contestants draw a blank in separating the two. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Exit to the Death Lane...Population You?!?! || Carter and Tricia ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie makes a driver's ed safety video for Brian. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || How David Lynch Stole Christmas || How the Griffin Stole Christmas ||align="center"| Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| David Lynch adds his own bizarre twist to the holidays. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || American Inventor:The True Story of Henry Ford || Passenger Fatty-Seven ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch a History Channel special on Henry Ford. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Bone Zone || Gronkowsbees ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire, Jerome ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| A show that specializes in showing just sex scenes. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Family Guy || Gronkowsbees ||align="center"| Barry Bonds ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Barry Bonds watches Stewie abuse steroids. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Terminator || Cop and a Half-Wit ||align="center"| Peter, Cleveland, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Terminator must have sex with a housekeeper. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Netflix commercial || Saturated Fat Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Chris, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Netflix shows the downside of streaming. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Food Kills || Saturated Fat Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Chris, Brian, Stewie, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Lois makes the family watch a documentary on food. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Sesame Street || The Peter Principal ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Sesame Street has changed since moving to HBO. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || CSI: Babies || Dearly Deported ||align="center"| Stewie, Chris, Juan, Two ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie tries to find something to watch with Isabella's children. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fruit bouquets || A House Full of Peters ||align="center"| Stewie, Chris, Meg, Peter, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Oversized fruit bouquets that go bad 30 minutes after arrival. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Family Guy